


September 28, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled the minute he viewed a crowd to lure to his master in Metropolis and frowned the minute he remembered the Kents taking him in.





	September 28, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled the minute he viewed a crowd to lure to his master in Metropolis and frowned the minute he remembered the Kents taking him in before he abandoned everyone.

THE END


End file.
